Call Me Master
by xXxMusicSavedMyLifeXxX
Summary: What if murder was punishable by law by being Horatio Caine's sex slave? Horatio is known for being a very powerful and cruel Master. Can any criminal handle Master Caine and his way of correcting behavior, or will they be too much for Horatio to handle? Read 'Call Me Master' and find out! FYI: Speed is not dead!
1. Call me 'Master'

The judge glanced towards Horatio, but he wasn't paying attention- as always. He was distracted by his lover's iPod. He would have long since thrown him out of his court room if it wasn't for the fact that his...program...produced excellent results.

"Leutinant!" the judge snapped.

Horatio locked the iPod and put it in his pocket. The judge grunted with slight approval and turned to the man in cuffs.

"There is a new...punishment...for murder," said the judge. "Because it has produce excellent results, you are sentenced to..."

Horatio finished the judges sentence with, "Nine months, tops."

"Nine months of being Lt. Caine's sex slave. If he fails to correct your behavior in nine months, prison for life."

The prisoner scoffed, green eyes rolling. He lifted his cuffed hands and ran his fingers through nappy blond hair. "Whatever."

"You are entitled to follow his rules and such."

"How is that even punishment?"

The judge waved off the prisoner's question, closing. Horatio walked up to the prisoner, his lover right behind him.

"Well, Lieutenant. It looks like your stuck with me for nine months."

"More like you are stuck with me. And Grant...Call me Master."


	2. Success Stories

Grant sat down in a medium sized room. It was full of rows of people. He had a row all to himself, until five casually, but neatly, dressed cops sat beside him. They didn't have on uniforms, and they seemed the most interested in by what was going to happen. Grant thought this little speech over his sentence was stupid- in fact he though his sentence was stupid. What was being tucked in the ass supposed to correct, other than his posture, if even that?

The judge was standing beside a sitting Horatio. When it was time for the speech to begin.

"Good even to Mr. Wolvertan's friends, family, and his victims' families," he said to the crowd. "And of course, the CSI team."

"I have no idea how this became a lawful punishment," Horatio said with a chuckle. "But I have corrected several murderous behaviors. Only one has not been able to be corrected. One out of at least ninety. That's pretty good."'He took a side glance at his team, who nodded at him, signaling they were ready he called out. "My team of CSIs were once killers. They were the first to come through my program when it was legal, so to say." He gestured to his lover first. "Ryan Wolfe." Ryan stood and turned towards the crowd. "Convicted on thirty-nine counts of rape and murder. He spent thirteen months as my slave, and now he's been on my team for three years. Many of you have spoken with him, and you know he's pretty nice guy."

The judge cleared his throat as a sign to move on to the next person. Horatio rolled his eyes a bit and moved on to the next person. "Timothy Speedle." Tim stood and faced the crowd like Ryan, shoving his hands on his pockets. "Convicted on eighteen counts of murder, four counts of rape, and twenty counts of identity theft. Eight months in my program, and He has been on my team for four years and so close to be on his fifth year under me.

"Eric Delko. The number is too great to even mention all the counts of murder from Cuba, but in Miami, only fifteen counts of murder. Two years in the program and he has been on my team for four years as well.

"Last but not least, Calleigh Duquesne. Nineteen counts of murder in Georgia. Nineteen counts in Miami. This sweet woman spent fifteen months in the program, and has been my ballistics expert for four years.

"And yes, woman do come through. Not as much as men, but they still come through."

Horatio stood beside Grant and pulled him up. "Would anyone like to say anything to Mr. Wolvertan?"

"Master plays rough," Ryan purred, moving to stand behind Horatio, placing his fingertip in his hand.

Horatio closed his hand around Ryan's fingers. "Alexx, check him out and make sure he's healthy enough. And Grant. I wouldn't piss her off. She's s medical examiner."


	3. Part One: Grant

Grant rubbed the back of his head, taking deep breaths as Alexx checked his heart. Alexx had a check list and Grant had most things checked. Only three things were X-ed out. He was sitting in the trunk of the Hummer, his new master close to getting frisky with his subordinate in the back seat.

"Horatio, he checks out," Alexx said.

"And so do you," Grant purred. He was about to say something, but his medium length blonde hair was pulled towards the back seat. "Hey, hey, hey, what the hell?! That hurts!"

"Hit on my team, and I'm going to hit on you," Horatio growled in his ear, letting go of Grant's greasy hair.

When Horatio let go of his hair, the sound of kissing briefly echoed through the Hummer before Horatio sat up and pulled Ryan out of the back. "Close the trunk for me, will ya, sweetheart."

Ryan obeyed the ginger, closing the man inside. Horatio got in the driver's seat, Ryan the passenger. The ginger adjusted the rear veiw mirror so he could see the glaring green eyes of his new sex slave. "You better get pretty damn comfortable back there. That is your place in the Hummer from now on." He readjusted the mirror where it needed to be, and they were off, pulling away from the court house.

Grant watched from his place in the Hummer. He was thinking this was going to be an easy escape. All he had to do was wait for the right opening and make a run for it, even if that chance left him completely naked with something shoved up his ass. Like hell was he going to be anyone's sex slave. He sat back queitly. He was an observer.

Ryan and Horatio held hands. Ryan turned towards Horatio; Grant noticed the brunette had a black eye. He was going to test his range.

"What happened to your eye?" Grant asked, bringing himself to his knees to get a better look.

"Grant-" Horatio started, but Ryan cut him off.

"It's fine," Ryan said. He looked back at the blonde in the back. "I have a pain kink," he said, winking. "It wouldn't look this bad, but I got shot with a nail gun."

"Well you must be dumber than you look," Grant muttered.

Horatio slammed on breaks, throwing Grant back against the window. The thud his head made when it hit was loud. He groaned and held the back of his head.

"Keep your mouth shut for the rest of the ride. And you. Turn around before I get a ticket," Horatio ordered, pressing the gas.

The Hummer lurched forward and sent Grant hurling back again. "Throw me against the back of this goddamn vehicle and I will slaughter you in your sleep."

Horatio laughed and pulled over to the side of the road. Cars honked at him, but he didn't pay them any attention. He unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed into the back with ease. He climbed over the back seat and pinned Grant to the floor.

"Ryan, drive."

"Already on it."

Grant grunted and tried to push Horatio off. He gave the man points for his strength at his age. The Hummer lurched forward one more time, sending both men flying back.

"You threatening me? Because I will hang you upside down by your fucking toes. Do you understand me?"

Grant smirked and punched him in the face-er, well, tried to anyways. Horatio pinned his arm down and punched the man as hard as he possibly could. A full blown fight escalated. Grant was 6'4 and 300 pounds of pure muscles. With a sudden kick of adrenaline, he easily overpowered Horatio and managed to pin Horatio to the floor. Tattooed arms were on either side of the ginger's head.

Grant was surprised by how easy Ryan kept the Hummer under control. While his guard was down, Horatio punched the blonde and grabbed him by the throat, squeezing.

"This ends right now. You will fear me by the time I am done with you, Wolvertan," Horatio growled low in Grant's ear,'causing an involuntary shudder to course through the man's body.

"Is...t-this how...you correct...behavior?" Grant gasped out. "Through...f-fear...and pain?"

"That's exactly how I correct behavior, and it has proved affective." Horatio let go of his neck.

Grant took in gulps of air, chest rising with each breath. He attempted to intimidate the Lieutenant the best he could with his piercing green eyes, but he found himself cowering underneath Horatio's serious blue eyes. He was captivated by them, unable to look away. He watched as those eyes seemed to harden. They were too blue to be human. Quite frankly, it scared the piss out of him.

Horatio recognized the man's submission. He had to push his dominance on to Grant. He was going to learn.

Ryan pulled into the driveway to their home, easing on the breaks and putting the Hummer in park. He got out and opened the trunk. Horatio got out first, then Grant.

"Ryan, you know where he goes. Take him there," Horatio ordered, closing the trunk and locking the door.

Grant looked around at his sureoundings. Horatio and Ryan lived in a large, beautiful beach house. The sun hit the house in a way that it glowed. It seemed too happy. It didn't look like a tough dominant lived here. He was lead inside the house. They came in through the kitchen. A few bowls and coffee mugs were by the sink to be washed. It was very clean, save for the occasional shoe here and there. Studying them, he noticed they were little kids shoes.

"Ryan, pick your shoes up."

"You have kids?" Grant asked, fidgeting when Ryan let him go to pick up two pairs of shoes.

"I have a son, and my son has a little girl. My brother's little girl lives here too."

"How old is your son?"

Horatio new what he was doing. Grant was a murderer and a child molester. He was seeing if he had an opening. His hands clenched together.

"Thirty-four, and is currently back from the Marines. Fuck with him and Mickie if you want to. I'm not responsible for any bodily harm that comes to you, neither is my son." He began to run water in the sink.

Ryan butted in. "H, he smells like a trash can."

"Get him in the shower then."

"What's he gonna wear afterwords?"

Horatio's mouth curled into a dark smile. "Nothing at all. Get him in the shower then show him around. Then throw him in his room."

(-_-)

Grant opened the bathroom door quietly. His plan was to to sneak out the bathroom and find a room with a window. But Horatio was standing in front of the doorway, blocking it. He was twirling a razor between his fingers. He stood there quietly, looking over his naked slave.

Grant looked over himself unconsciously. His entire body was nothing but muscle. Hard earned muscle. He had a serious farmer's tan, peeling only a little bit. Not only that...

He was a hairy man. Horatio's nose wrinkled in disgust. He handed the blonde the razor.

"Go shave," was all Horatio said.

Grant looked at the razor and smirked. "No," he scoffed, tossing it back.

"Or I can go get my tweezers and pull out every single hair on your chest one by one, and then move on to your pubic hair. So I'd pick up that razor and shave."

"No."

Horatio shrugged and turned around, walking off. "Ryan, get my leather straps! I gotta find my tweezers."

(-_-)

"He's going easy on you," Ryan said casually as he straddled Grant. Horatio had strapped the blonde to the bed and bent his legs and strapped them together so Ryan could get comfortable. "He used wax on me. Hurts helluva lot worse than getting the plucked out." He unconsciously scratched his bare chest. There were still obvious burn marks that would never go away still.

Grant glared at the brunette on him and tried to buck him off. Ryan reached out and placed his hand on Grant's chest to keep him balance. He glared back and leaned down to bit his nipple and the surrounding flesh.

Grant cried out and frantically tried to buck the man off. He figured Horatio would come running up and punish his own husband for hurting his slave (and this was the only time he would except being someone's slave because Ryan's about to bit his nipple off!)

But Horatio didn't come as quickly as he wanted. Ryan never released his nipple. Not until Horatio finally showed up thirty minutes later, unable to take the screaming anymore.

Ryan let go and settled back against Grant's legs, crossing his arm. The ginger went to investigate the rapidly bruising area. He held up his tweezers, uncaring of why Ryan was biting him. He began the process of picking each chest hair from the root.

(-_-)

Grant curled up in a ball on his bed. His chest and pubic area hurt like hell. Horatio actually went through with his threat to pluck each hair out. Through the thick, heavily locked door, he could here pained/pleasured screams through the door. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair. He hoped to god the ginger wasn't too big. He was told that tomorrow he wasn't going to leave the bed the entire day. He would never admit it, but he was scared as shit about what was coming in his nine months of being a sex slave.


End file.
